Acid Pops
by oranginaholic
Summary: And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was sevenit burnt a hole right through my tongue.I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick.


It was a cool autumn day at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing lunch in the kitchen for herself and five of her children. Arthur was working at the ministry sorting out a complaint about an iron that hissed and burned anyone who tried to iron their clothes with it, and Their two elder sons were at Hogwarts for the school year.

The other five children were off at various locations of the house as usual. Percy had shut himself in his room and was reading a rather large old book about ancient wizarding civilizations in China. Ginny was in the living room having a tea party with her favorite dolls and stuffed animals.

"Would you like a biscuit Miss Daisy?" she asked a blonde doll with freckles.

"Yes, thank you Ginny," the doll answered.

Ron was outside playing with a rather old toy broomstick, hovering no higher than three feet off the ground as he rode around the back garden. Fred and George were sitting by a bush with a bag of sweets. They took out a bright red lollipop and whispered mischievously to each other, glancing at Ron.

They always seemed to be plotting some sort of prank. Whether it was turning Ron's favorite teddy into a large spider, Ron has been terrified of the creatures ever since, or putting insects in Percy's food. They seem to have come to a final decision and put on their "innocent" faces on.

"Ron," Fred called trying to get his attention," Ron, c'mere we've got something for you." George tried to hide his sniggers as Ron descended in front of them.

"What is it?" Ron asked suspiciously looking at his brothers.

"Why nothing Ronniekins," George said.

"We were just wondering if you wanted this lollipop," Fred said holding out the lollipop. Ron still eyes it suspiciously his instincts telling him to beware of the sweet.

"How do I know you two haven't done anything to it?" Ron asked. Fred unwrapped the lollipop slowly as if pondering his reply.

"Well Ron, we were just trying to be nice for once, but if you really don't want it," Fred said moving the lollipop to his lips as if preparing to eat it himself. Then Ron swiped it out of his hands.

"No, I want it!" Ron said hastily and he proceeded to shove the sweet into his mouth. "Mmm, this is really good," he said thickly," is this cinnamon flavored?" He asked grinning.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want," George said sniggering heartily. Suddenly Ron's expression changed. A sizzling sound emitted from inside of his mouth and his eyes started welling up with fat tears. He ran back inside the house, into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was setting the table for lunch, the twins still outside rolling with fits of laughter.

"Whatever is the matter Ronnie?" Mrs. Weasley asked hurrying to his side. Ron opened his mouth and took out the lollipop. There was a gaping hole through his tongue where the lollipop had been. "Oh Ronniekins! What have you been eating? she exclaimed. Ron handed her the wrapper and Mrs. Weasly's face darkened. "Acid Pop did Fred and George give this to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron nodded his mouth still agape.

"Fred! George!" she bellowed, "Get in here this instant!" The laughter sub-sided instantaneously as the twins entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley gave them both a wallop in the head with her broom as she yelled at them

"Going to have to take him to St. Mungo's to get that tongue mended!" she continued, "that's it from this day forth I don't want to see a single acid pop in this house! Chuck them all in the bin right now." Fred and George reluctantly tossed out all of their acid pops as Ginny and Percy walked in silently wondering what Fred and George had done this time.

"Now all of you eat, as soon as lunch is over we're going to St. Mungo's to get Ron's tongue mended." Percy and Ginny looked over at Ron's tongue then over at the twins as they chewed their sandwiches silently. Then Ginny leaned over to Fred and whispered into his ear "What did you give him Fred?"

"An Acid Pop," Fred answered, "we asked Bill to send us some from Hogsmeade." Percy just tutted disapprovingly when he heard what Fred said.


End file.
